The End of Baron Dark Part-1
by Jadej.j
Summary: The Lightstar Crystal is gone and Baron Dark is the last of the evil that has to be distory but who from the Legion of Light will end his evil.


Skeleton Warriors TM are owned by Landmark Enterainment Group. I"m just having fun and my character mean no harm to the show. If you wish to use my characters please let me know and use a disclamer.

* * *

"The End of Baron Dark Part-1"

* * *

The woods were quiet. To Grimskull, it was too quiet. He looked around, he saw nothing at all. Where were the animals and birds? Slowly, he and Stalker walked through the woods. Grimskull looked up into the skyand then to the ground. There were the tracks he was following, Skeleton Warriors. The bony imprints were unmistakeable. "Well my friends, we havenot yet lost our pray, but we better be careful, this may turn around and we will be the prey" said Grimskull. Stalker looked up into Grimskull's green eyes and he knew his friend understood. 

They started again towards the clearing. They stopped at the edge of the clearing. There was Shriek and Dagger said. "Are you sure we are not being followed?" said Shriek. "Sure I'm sure!" said Dagger. Grimskull shook his head. Stalker agreed with his friend. They watched from the safety of the trees as Shriek and Dagger started to scan the area. "That door has to be here somewhere!" said Shriek. "Stop!!! You do not belong here," said a voice. Two women warriors stepped out of the shadows with bows aimed at the Skeleton Warriors. "Well well. What do we have here" said Dagger. "You will stop and leave this area now!" said the first woman. " You think you can stop us with those pea shooters?" said Shriek. "No, but I can, said Grimskull, as they stepped out of the shadows. The women looked at Grimskull, then at his wolf friend. Their wolf friends came out of the shadows. "Shriek, I don't think we can handle this..." said Dagger. "Stop being a scardy bones!" said Shriek. Grimskull raised his Blast staff and aimed at the skeletons. The women stood their ground. "It's time for you to leave," said Grimskull. "Well, Grimskull, you have the upper hand this time, but next time we will,"said Shriek. The two Skeleton warriors ran off into the woods. "Well, theyare gone but, they will be back with reinforcements," said Grimskull. "The skeleton called you Grimskull," said the first women. "Yes that's my name, said Grimskull. "Why do you look like that?" asked the second women Grimskull looked at the second woman and remembered a friend from the past. 

"This 'his hand moved over his face' is a long story" answered Grimskull. Stalker walked up to Grimskull and then sat down beside him. "I'm Grey Wolf and this is my sister..." said Gray Wolf. "Is that you Shadowwolf?" asked Grimskull as he finished Grey wolf's sentence. The twowomen jumped back and then stared at Grimskull. "How do you know my warriors name?" asked Shadowolf. I know more than your warrior's name. It's me, Joshua Lightstar" answered Grimskull. Joshua...is that really you?" asked Shadowolf. Grimskull's head went down in shame. "Yes, it is me, like I said it is a long story," answered Grimskull. Tears came to Shadowolf's eyes. Her wolf friend rubbed against her leg. "Are you really Joshua Lightstar, the man who stole my sister's heart six years ago?" asked Grey Wolf. "Yes I am"

"We must leave this area at once before Baron Dark and his Skeleton Warriors come back," said Grimskull. Grey Wolf looked at her sister, then at Grimskull. She could feel things and see things. "You will tell us how you became to be like that!" said Grey Wolf. "Yes I will tell you everything that has happened in the past year, but I must call my family and tell them I'm alright,"said Grimsull. Grey Wolf looked into the eyes of Grimskull. "You may call your family and tell them that, but first I must ask you if you would like to come to our city and meet our father?" asked Grey Wolf. Grimskull looked at the sisters and then back into the woods. "Yes I would like to see your city and meet your father" answered Grimskull. 

"Calling Lightstar, Calling Lightstar, this is Grimskull" said Grimskull on his radio. "This is Lightstar, Where are you? Are you alright?" asked Lightstar. "I'm alright. I have found some old friends" answered Grimskull. "Thats good news, but where are you?" asked Lightstar. "I'm going to their city for the night, so we can see you tomorrow at the rendezvous point," answered Grimskull. "But where are you?" asked Lightstar. "See you tomorrow, Grimskull out!!" said Grimskull as he turned off the radio. "Should we invite Grimskull's family to our city?" asked Shadowdancer. "First I think we should tell the others about Baron Dark and also our friend," answered Grey Wolf. The air was still and moist. "Follow us and we will show you our city" said Grey Wolf. Grimskull followed the sisters to another clearing. Then Grey Wolf brought out a staff and raised it to the sky. It flashed a bright light and then a door opened from the shadows. "This way" said Grey Wolf.She walked into the door of light. Then the wolves went through the door. Slowly, Grimskull went into the door. The light surrounded him and then he came out on the other side. It was another world. Shadowolf came though behind him and the door closed. "Welcome to Shadow Den," said GreyWolf. The sky was light blue and the air smelled of the ocean. "Where are we?" asked Grimskull. "In the centre of the Shanian Sea." answered GrayWolf. Grimskull stared at Grey Wolf. "Then my father was coming here" "Why?" asked Grimskull. "Your father was coming here to talk with my father. Your father called to tell us that he had to do something that just came to his attention and he would come here as soon as he was finished" answered Grey Wolf. Grimskull took a few steps, turned and then told the sisters what had happened to his father and who did it. "Baron Dark has a lot to answer to" said Shadowwolf. Grimskull turned towards Shadowolf and looked into her eyes. "Baron Dark did this to me," said Grimskull as his hand went over his face. He told how the war started and how the Baron tricked him into helping to steal the Lightstar Crystal. The sisters stood still, then suddenly cried out in anger. "Baron Dark's reign of terror will end very soon!!!" said Grey Wolf in anger. "Lightstar would agree with you," said Grimskull. 

They started down the hill towards the city. The people stared at Grimskull as they walked through the city towards the castle. As they walked, Grimskull told the rest of the story of the Skeleton Wars, how Lightstar destroyed the Crystal and how they got their city back from the skeletons. "So now all that needs to be done is to destroy Baron Dark" said Shadowwolf. "That's right," said Grimskull, as they reached the castle gate. "How do you destroy an enemy that's invulnerable?" asked Grey Wolf. "The skeletons have hearts of stone, and if you remove the heart stone the skeleton will reflesh," answered Grimskull. "How do you remove the heart stone?" asked Shadowwolf. "My Uncle has made a Harmonic Resonator that is capable of shattering any heart stone within a fifteen foot radius," answered Grimskull. "Thats great!!! Joshua do you .. do you still .. love me?" asked Shadowwolf. Grimskull stopped dead in his tracks. Grey wolf also stopped in her tracks. Grimskull turned around quickly and looked into Shadowwolf's eyes "I..Yes, I do," answered Grimskull. Shadowwolf walked over to Grimskull and kissed him on the cheek and then looked into his eyes. "So do I," said Shadowwolf as she turned and walked though the gate. "Forgive my sister, She..." said Grey Wolf. "It's all right! It's for the best to get this out now instead of later," said Grimskull as he walked through the gate after Shadowwolf. Leaving Grey Wolf to think about what her sister had said. Then she walked through the gate.

Inside, the guards met them and after some talking, they were leaddown a hallway to the Dining Room. "Wait here," said the guard as he went through a pair of wooden doors. "My father will be suprised to see you, Grimskull and to find out about the Skeleton Warriors and what happened to your father,"said Grey Wolf. "Yes, I agree with you, Grey Wolf. It's going to be a great honour to meet your father" said Grimskull as he looked around the room and then into the eyes of Shadowwolf. His feelings for herwere still strong. "After you tell my father about everything, I would like to show you around my home. It's only right, because you showed me yours six years ago"

said Shadowwolf and then looked into his eyes. "I would like that," said Grimskull still looking into Shadowwolf's eyes. Grey wolf shook her head, then the guard came back into the room. "The king will see you now," said the Guard. Grey Wolf walked through the door, then Grimskull with Shadowdancer and last their wolves. To Grimskull the throne room of the Shadow King was like nothing he had seen before. 

The room was covered with silver and jewels,the floor was made of mirrors and the throne itself was made of crystal. "Father, this is Grimskull. He helped us stop the skeletons that were looking for the door. Also he is one of King Lightstar's children," said Grey Wolf.He does not look like one of king Lightstar's children," said the Shadow King."There has been many things happening this past year, father," said Grey Wolf. Grimskull stepped forward and told the king about the Lightstar Crystal, Baron Dark, and his transformation and the Skeleton Wars. "I see, then the time has come," said the Shadow King. "The time for what?" asked Grimskull. "The time to find the chosen one, who will use the ancient magic," answered the Shadow King. The room was quiet. "Well we better start then," said Shadowwolf "Indeed my daughter," said the Shadow King. Then he raised from his seat and walked over to Grimskill. He looked into the young prince's green eyes.

"Maybe this young man could be the chosen one, and if so, then he must be taught the spell that will stop the Skeletons," said the Shadow King. Grimskull stood still. Stalker came up beside his friend andsat down. "But father the chosen one is a Shadow Warrior of true blood,"said Grey Wolf. The King looked at his daughter then to Grimskull. "He seems to have everything to be a Shadow Warrior my dear, also he has the glow of light and dark around him. This is needed for the spell." said the Shadow King. Grimskull could not disagree with the King on that point. He was a tool of light and dark, but he wanted to be a tool of light only. "Sir,I would be glad to help rid the world of Baron Dark, but I don't think I'm the one because of the mind link I have with Baron Dark. He would know whatI was doing before I could act," said Grimskull. The Shadow King looked at Grimskull then at his daughter, Shadowwolf. "In truth, you would not be doing this spell alone. Two people must cast this spell together, to make it strong enough to destroy Baron Dark," said the Shadow King. Grimskull turned and looked at Shadowwolf. "I know of your mind link with my daughter, young Joshua, and because of that I believe you and my daughter have the best chance to make the spell work," said the Shadow King. The room went silent. Grimskull and Shadowwolf stepped back, and stared at the Shadow King. "How do you...." said Grimskull. The Shadow King raised his hand and Grimskull stopped talking. "You must be tired. Please let me take you to your room for the night," said the Shadow King as he started towards the wooden doors"Allow me, father," said Grey wolf. "Of course! Goodnight!" said the ShadowKing, as he walked back to his throne and sat down. They left the room, walked down the hall and up the stairs. 

At that same moment, the rest of the Legion of Light was worried about Grimskull. "It's not like him to not say where he is or where he was going."said Lightstar. "True, but there must be a good reason for him not too." said Talyn, as she looked at her brother. "He did say, he would see us tomorrow at the rendezvous point." said Guardian, as he walked into the camp. I know Uncle but, I am still worried about him. What if he gets into trouble?" asked Lightstar, as he looked at his Uncle. "We're all worried about him, but Grimskull has proved that he can take care of himself." said Guardian. "You're right Uncle, but that won't stop us from caring about him." said Talyn, and they all agreed about that.

Elsewhere. "You were stopped by a pair of women and Grimskull." shouted Baron Dark. "And three wolves, Baron, sir!!" said a nervous Dagger. "Ifyou weren't so scared of dogs. We would have them in our bony fingers." said Skriek. "Silence!!! You idiots!!! Well, Grimskull is involved." said Baron Dark,as he walked around the tent. "If Grimskull is with these women then he would know where the door is!" said Dr. Cyborn in his Metallic voice. "Dr. Cyborn! Youare so right. Grimskull will lead us to the door and ultimate power. Ha, ha, ha!" said Baron Dark and the other Skeletons joined in the laughter.****

Will Grimskull meet with his family at the rendezvous point?Or will Baron Dark gets hisbony hands on him, and who isShadowwolf and GreyWolf.Find out next time in part Two.


End file.
